


Flaw

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Nesting, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Chekov’s nest is wonky.





	Flaw

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

As soon as his shift ends, Hikaru’s in the turbolift. He moves quicker than usual and doesn’t linger even an extra second, because Kyle’s no Chekov, and manning the helm just isn’t the same when his best friend’s on heat leave. He reaches their quarters in record time, but he stops to take a steadying breath before he steps through the metal doors, because he doesn’t want to let any more frenetic energy into the room. Pavel’s probably stressed enough.

He hopes Pavel’s sleeping peacefully in an adorable nest of blankets and old uniforms, and maybe bleary-eyed and looking for a partner. But Hikaru would never press that point. Sickbay’s loaded up with enough meds to ensure that even the most virile of omegas can go the full five years without getting laid. Hikaru’s both pleased with that medical progress and privately disappointed that Pavel won’t _need_ Hikaru the way he did at the Academy.

Hikaru knows as soon as he enters their quarters that no mate is necessary. He’s been in a pheromone-clouded room with Pavel before, and the air doesn’t have that same cloying heat of desperation that it does when Pavel’s horny. The atmosphere does feel thicker than usual, Pavel’s earthy aroma clouding it up, and Hikaru can also sense that something’s slightly off. Pavel’s sitting in the middle of his bed, glaring at the rumpled ring of material around him. His nest looks unfinished and less professional than usual. Hikaru greets, “Hey,” and automatically wanders over.

He stops just short of the bed, not daring to touch Pavel’s territory without permission. Without preamble, Pavel grumbles, “It is off.”

“Off?” Hikaru presses, needing specifics. Whatever it is, he’ll do his best to fix it.

“It is not like _home_.”

Hikaru says, “Oh,” like he understands, even though he doesn’t. He doesn’t have the nesting instincts omegas do. The bed looks perfectly comfortable to him, but then, he’d be happy to curl up in anything that had Pavel in it. 

But Hikaru does have an idea. He diverts to the bag under his bed that he hasn’t gotten around to fully unpacking yet. It’s loaded up with a variety of things from home—Terran-specific plant food, fencing gear, and a multitude of Synthesizer chips. He pulls out the one with the messy doodle of an old soviet union hammer and sickle—his way of distinguishing it from the other dozen yellow-orange squares he got at the tourist shop. He can feel Pavel’s eyes on him as he takes it to their Synthesizer and starts up the process.

A large, old school fabric Russian flag slowly prints out, evenly striped and brightly painted. He can already feel the room brightening. As soon as it’s finished, he carts it over to Pavel, who snatches it right out of his hands. Pavel immediately stuffs it at the foot of his bed and begins fussily weaving it around a spare pillowcase and one of Hikaru’s old shirts.

“You’re welcome,” Hikaru affectionately chimes. He doesn’t have to ask if Pavel likes the present; the wide smile says it all.

Pavel still looks up at him with twinkling eyes and chirps, “Zhank you.” He even stops his work long enough to open his arms—Hikaru takes the invitation to lean down and accept a warm, tight hug. 

He kisses Pavel’s brown hair before he pulls back, giving it a fond ruffle. Pavel snorts, “Now, please leawe me before I start begging for your dick and making zhis weird.”

Hikaru laughs, promises, “I’m here if you need me,” and obeys.


End file.
